utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Kuro Meido
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: メイド ( Meido, Maid ) 黒 ( Kuro, Black ) |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: VAMPloid |- | align="center"|GENDER | Female | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | No definate voice range. ' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | 'Murasaki Meido (Younger Sister, Rival) Neko Kanochi (Idol) Hirune Migurushii (Friend) Vina Yokone (Friend) Chii Feirune (Idol) Saigai Haisha ("Magnet Buddy") Kasai Hyoji (Friend) Meguro Nika (Rival?) Kuroi Mori (Boyfriend) |- | align="center"|AGE | 17, but rumored to be over 200 years old due to being a vampire. | align="center"|GENRE |'J-Pop, J-Rock, K-Pop, R&B' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE | Kurotard's YouTube Channel |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'180 lbs.' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Wine Bottles' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Kurotard' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'5'1"' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Kurotard' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | Deviantart page ' |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'October 31 | align="center"|LIKES | Stalking Japanese UTAUloids, Rihanna, singing in Engrish, flowers, hanging out with other Vampire UTAUloids and Hirune Migurushii, cats, midnight, Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), Saigai Haisha, Kuroi Mori, Furloids, drinking, poking fun at her brother's bushy eyebrows. | align="center"|MEDIA LIST | Youtube ' 'Nico Nico Douga ''' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE | '''October 29 , 2011 | align="center"|DISLIKES | Dogs (Furries and wolves are not included), Len Kagamine, Pink (color), daylight, Edward Cullen, Twilight, Pitchloids, most shota boys, being asked about her age, Ke$ha, Tei Sukone, many other things, UTAUloids who like Saigai Haisha, hangovers, having asked for her hand in marriage. | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG | Kuro Meido ACT 1: I=Fantasy Magnet Duet with Saigai Haisha |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: A little bit shy, stubborn, somewhat lazy, short-tempered, usually nice to her friends and other well-respected UTAUloids. Gets angry when someone mentions "Stephanie Meyer", "Twilight", "Sparkles", or "Edward Cullen". Stalks Japanese UTAUloids for fun, in a "friendly" way.' 'Admires all the Vocaloids except Kagamine Len. Has an older 'brother' who stalks her and constantly asks for her hand in marriage, but she always refuses even though she's afraid of him. She enjoys picking on her older brother though; to the point of trying to wax her brother's bushy eyebrows. Her brother is yet to be revealed.... |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Purple/Lavender Headgear: '''Occasionally wears an eye patch, but takes it off when Neko Kanochi is around since it shows her admiration for Neko. '''Eye color: Red Earphones: None Dress: '''Loves to dress up, so she wears a variety of clothing; most lolita or frilly clothes. Usually wears an outfit that resembles Nyu's (from Elfen Lied). Occassionally takes piercings out due to complaints from others. '''Nationality/Race: American, Vampire. Takes pride in being both. Catchphrase: '''"I.Dont.Sparkle." '''Dream: '''To become famous world-wide and be noticed as a "good" UTAUloid to famous users such as Doofus-P, GHPZ-P, and many other UTAU users. '''Based Off Of: '''An inside joke between Kurotard and her friends involving the hit anime and manga "Kuroshitsuji" aka "Black Butler". Thus, being the root of her name and some details. Voice Configuration Voicebank is only in Romaji and has some extra sounds for better English, but not enough to be considered a Bilingual UTAUloid. Has difficulties with "R" sounds. Modifications are currently being made so she can get into the "Bilingual UTAUloid" category, starting with a Korean or Spanish Append. ACT 1: http://www.mediafire.com/?sqlsszl3zzrmg38 Usage Clause *When using her in a video, credit Kurotard. *She may be used for songs of all different types, except any Ke$ha or Rebecca Black song. *She may be used in religious songs such as Amazing Grace, Silent Night, etc. If one plans on using her for songs like "Wash My Blood" or any song that is mature or mildly offensive, contact Kurotard for permission. Notable Songs '''ACT 1: *'Matryoshka feat. Saigai Haisha' *'Reasonance: TM Revolution Cover (Soul Eater OP 1)' *'I=Fantasy: SeeU Demo Cover' *'Lacrimosa: Kalafina Cover (Kuroshitsuji ED 1)' *'Si Deus Me Relinquit (Kuroshitsuji OST Cover' * 'MMD Model' An MMD Model of Kuro has been made by Ellie on deviantART. Depending on what Ellie says and if the MMD Model Wars die down is whether she'll be released or not.